


Wish I Could See You

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Being away from Dean for so long has been weird. They’ve called each other, texted, but it’s the presence of Dean that Sam has missed. He can’t describe it, but he knows he’s looking forward to seeing Dean when he gets home.





	Wish I Could See You

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/167816282125/dean-sounds-tired-his-voice-scratchy-and-that)

Dean sounds tired, his voice scratchy and that deep octave that reminds Sam so much of John it freaks him out sometimes. He sounds good though, satisfied like he only does after a hunt.

“You really came through finding out it was a Rokurokubi not just a vamp. Great work, Sammy.”

Turning over in bed, the coolness of the pillow keeping his eyes from slipping shut, Sam breathes out a laugh.

“It was research, I hardly strained myself doing it.”

“How are the ribs?”

“Still cracked,” Sam says, the dull ache in his chest and his sides fading after thanks to the painkillers he took half an hour ago. “How’s Cas?”

Dean sighs. Cas hasn’t been himself lately, longer than lately, but Dean had to have someone go with him while Sam was temporarily out of action and it wasn’t going to be Mary so Dean had opted for Cas.

“He’s… him, you know?”

Sam hums, which Dean understands.

“I don’t want to talk about Cas. What’re you doing?”

“I’m in bed, not sleeping because you called me at one in the morning.” Sam sits up, the covers slipping down his body. Even with the aircon in the bunker its been unusually warm so Sam has taken to sleeping naked.

“What? I thought you’d be pining for me? You’ve not seen this face in a week.”

Sam can almost see Dean running his finger around his face and it makes him smile. Joking aside, being away from Dean for so long has been weird. They’ve called each other, texted, but it’s the presence of Dean that Sam has missed. He can’t describe it, but he knows he’s looking forward to seeing Dean when he gets home.

“I’ve been researching, Dean. I haven’t given your face a second thought.”

Dean makes a wounded sound and the phone clicks like it’s being squeezed.

“What about other parts of me? Hm?”

Sam is quiet, his smile fading as the mood changes. This is the most blunt Dean has been about what’s happening between them, the distance making him braver maybe, and Sam figures if Dean is being brave than he can too.

“I’ve thought about other parts of you.”

Sam hears a relieved exhale and he pushes the sheets down to his thighs, exposing himself.

“What have you thought about?” Dean asks.

“You want me to name every part of your body I’ve thought about?”

“Yeah,” Dean laughs, the nervous edge to his voice replaced with a teasing boyish tone. Sam likes it. A lot.

“I haven’t been daydreaming about you all the time. Saving your ass from a Japanese vampire was kinda taking priority.”

“Oh, so it’s my ass you were thinking about. Ha!”

“Shut up,” Sam says, his fingertips lazily circling his nipples.

“God, I wish I was there so you could make me shut up, Sam. I wanna kiss you so bad.”

Sam’s heart rate speeds up, the thudding beat of it in his chest making other parts of him take notice too. Sam widens his legs.

“Me too.”

Dean’s breathing is all that Sam can hear coming from the phone.

“I want…”

“What do you want, Dean? Tell me.”

There’s a shuffling sound and a quiet groan.

“Touch yourself. Let me hear you.”

Sam nearly swallows his tongue. He coughs a few times, ignoring Dean’s snigger.

“You too, ok?”

“Yeah,” Dean replies.

A few moments pass with only the slightest whisper of Deans hand slipping under his waistband, but soon the sound of skin on skin fills the room, hitched breaths and cut off moans. Sam holds the phone to his ear using his cheek and shoulder, freeing both hands for more important things.

Hearing Dean jerking off and knowing that he’s listening to him do it too is so hot. Sam can’t help the flow of curses that come out of his mouth, or how his other hand reaches past his balls to massage his hole, his fingers wet with saliva.

“Fuck, Sam… wish I could see you. Want my hands on you.”

Sam’s back arches off the bed and he has to grip the base of his cock to keep from coming right then. He slows his pace, straining to hear what Dean is doing over the rush of blood in his ears.

“You can,” Sam says. “You can have everything.”

He gasps as his fingertip pushes into the tight ring of muscle, the burning sensation making preconditions pulse from his cock.

“What was that? What did you do?” Dean sounds desperately turned on, demanding to know the details of how Sam is getting himself off.

“I’m… fingering my ass,” Sam pants. He’s done it before, wanting it to be Dean inside him, and the thought that his fantasy will become reality very soon is overwhelming. “You should.”

“Fuck… yeah, ok…I’ll do it,” Dean is silent, for a minute, Sam can only hear him breathing. “Fuck I’m close.” 

“Me too. Tell me what it feels like.”

The slick sound of Dean jerking off gets quieter, and there’s a sharp intake of breath before Dean is crying out and Sam just knows he’s coming. He smiles, his head tipping back into the mattress, guessing that Dean’s fingers in his ass felt that good that he came before he could tell Sam a word.

“Jesus fuck, that was… keep going, Sam.”

Feeling like he’s running a fever, Sam’s muscles burn as his whole body strains on the brink of orgasm. He closes his eyes and pictures Dean between his legs, crawling up and kissing his stomach, his neck, his mouth.

Sam repeats Dean’s name, grabbing the phone again before it drops to the floor, the rapid twist of his wrist jerking his cock enough to tip him over the edge.

After who knows how much time, Dean’s voice filters into Sam’s blissed out head, warm and full of humour. It makes Sam ache for him.

“You pass out there for a while?”

“Hmm, think so,” Sam says sleepily. “Get home as quick as you can, ok. More… more of that.”

Dean laughs fondly. “You bet'cha. Go to sleep, Sam.”

“Night, Dean.”


End file.
